Superior Vampire Physiology
The power to be an empowered vampire. Variation of Superior Undead Physiology and Vampire Physiology. Opposite to Mutated Vampire Physiology. Also Called *Advanced Vampire Physiology *Empowered Vampire Physiology *Metavampire/Neovampire/Supervampire Physiology *Micromutated Vampire Physiology (Rational Only) Capabilities The user is a vampire that has been empowered or evolved due to a variety of causes, such as evolution, genetic experiments, micromutations, enchantment, having powers bestowed upon them by other beings or sources, through birth, and training in order to obtain said powers. Alternatively, the user is a member of species such as homo superior, who was vampirized, giving them vampiric powers in addition to their pre-existing power sets. They could also be vampires that have been empowered through rational or irrational means. Empowered Vampires can also be divided into two categories: Rational :Metavampires of this category gain their powers via evolution, birth, genetic engineering, or exposed to radiation or biohazardous substances, like mutagens, or any other methods that involves genetic experimentation in that regard. :In one way or another, certain metavampires that are of this classification will may have minor physical changes, like their irises changing to any color like a fiery shade of red, yellow, purple, etc, retractable claws or spikes, color of the skin being changed, among others. In fact, these kinds of supervampire will be able to possess powers without their physiology being altered. Irrational :By this category metavampires gain their powers by having their abilities bestowed upon them by supernatural beings, enchantment, training to self-bestow their powers like Telekinesis for example, being blessed or granted wishes to obtain their powers, and among any other methods without any genetic tinkering. :Unlike rational-based supervampires this category of metavampire wouldn't have to be able to suffer mutations and instability of their deoxyribonucleic acid, which can be caused in certain ways. Unlike the rational based these kinds of Supervampires are more likely to maintain their physiology because they don't share the same genetic unpredictably that rational-based supervampires are more likely to have. Applications (General) * Various Supernatural Powers Applications (Detail) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Elemental Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Enhanced/Supernatural Condition * Extrasensory Perception * Flight * Force Field Generation * Intangibility * Invisibility * Natural Weaponry * Night Vision * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weakness Resistance Variations * Psi Vampirism Associations * Empowered Physiology ** Homo Superior Physiology ** Superior Undead Physiology *** Superior Ghoul Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Vampire Physiology ** Mutated Vampire Physiology ** Mystic Vampire Physiology Limitations * May still be susceptible to traditional vampire weaknesses unless they have specific immunities or resistances. * Genetic-based powers may become unstable and cause unwanted mutations. At worst however, they would may become a monstrous Mutant if they aren't kept under treatment. * May fall victim to Monster Manipulation and/or Vampire Manipulation. Known Users Gallery Jared_Nomak_(Blade_II).jpg|Jared Nomak (Blade II) is the first of the Reapers, an artificially-created race of super vampires. Ringo.jpg|Despite becoming a vampire, Ringo (Boktai) retains the blood of a solar child in his veins, allowing him to wield the Gun del Sol. Yuki_Makimura.jpg|Yuki Makimura (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is the first known Slaypire, a Slayer-turned-vampire, giving her the combined powers of both and making her stronger than either. Slaypire_Simone_vs_Buffy.jpg|As a Slaypire, Simone Doffler (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) easily overpowers Buffy Summers, a Slayer of great power and experience. Flash (Earth 43) 001.jpg|Like the rest of the Blood League, The Flash of Earth 43 (DC Comics) was turned into a vampire after being bitten by Batman. Bloodstorm.png|Ororo Munroe/Bloodstorm (Marvel Comics) is an alternate reality version of Storm who was turned into a vampire by Count Dracula. Vampire_Spidey.jpg|A temporarily vampirized Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) attacking Blade. Spitfire Drinks Skrull Blood.jpg|Jacqueline Falsworth/Spitfire's (Marvel Comics) mutant power of super speed first manifested through a combination of being bitten by the vampire Baron Blood and being transfused with the artificial blood of the synthezoid Jim Hammond/The Human Torch. James Howlett Earth-666.jpg|The James Howlett/Wolverine of Earth-666 (Marvel Comics) was a mutant vampire. James Howlett (Earth-9140).jpg|The James Howlett of Earth-9140 (Marvel Comics) is an alternate version of Wolverine who was killed and resurrected as a vampire by Dracula with the rest of the X-Men. However, Wolverine's will was too strong for Dracula's hypnotism and he killed him, becoming Lord of the Vampires. James Howlett Earth-9250.png|The James Howlett/Wolverine of Earth-9250 (Marvel Comics) shared an identical history to his Earth-9140 counterpart up until his final confrontation with the Punisher, which he survived. X-Vampires (Earth-9250).jpg|The X-Vampires (Marvels Comics) are an alternate reality version of the X-Men who were killed and resurrected by Dracula to serve as his vampiric servants, but followed Wolverine instead after he killed and replaced him as Lord of the Vampires shortly afterwards. Earth-2010 Vampires.jpg|Earth-2010 (Marvel Comics) is an alternate universe where all of humanity was transformed into vampires, including all the world's superheros and supervillains. Raymond Connor (Earth-1610).png|Raymond Connor (Ultimate Marvel) developed similar powers to Matt Murdock's after being blinded in an accident, leading Stick to train him to take over the mantle of Daredevil and join him in his war against vampires,... Raymond Connor bites Captain America.jpg|...only for him to get bitten and converted into a vampire shortly into his superhero career. Vampire Nerd Hulk.jpg|Nerd Hulk (Ultimate Marvel) is a clone of Bruce Banner with the intelligence of Banner, the strength of the Hulk, and all the abilities of a vampire after being turned into one by the King of the Vampires. AugustineV3.png|Augustine Vampires (The Vampire Diaries) are vampires that have been micromutated by the Ripper Compound, giving them enhanced powers and a cannibalistic taste for other vampires' blood. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Vampire Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Combinations Category:Common Powers